crazykoke_broz_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Ender Trek
Ender Trek is a Minecraft / Star Trek crossover spoof that tells the story of the Captain Endie and the Endermen's voyage in space after Steve defeated the Ender Dragon. Backstory In the begining, Steve was a war criminal and the head of all Overworld powers. He succeeded on world domination in the year 2025 and wanted more power across the limits of human (player) technology, until one day, he discovered a distant world referred to as "The End" because all of the portals that lead there have no way to come back to Overworld. He then learned that there is a material that naturally forms in the space around the end that could be used to make absolutely anything. Being the evil mastermind, he prepared for a battle to claim The End as his until he realized that a society made of tall people named the Endermen lived in that realm. Steve did everything he could to raise an army, from enslaving workers to journeying to the middle of nowhere (and sometimes the middle of space). Then it all came to the year 2122 when he got everything he needed, diamond tools, phasers, enchantment tabels and bottles of enchantment. He then needed an army to take out the Endermen if they would stop them. But it turned out that a dragon named Jean ruled the region in space. Jean was respected and protected by the Endermen and was keep in good health with the power of Ender Health Crystals. The Endermen saw this battle comming after spies from the end roamed the Overworld for secrets. Steve wanted his resources and scammed humans (players and villagers) into fighting with him. The Endermen and the Humans were at war for a great period of 8 months, then the Ender Health Crystals were destroyed and Jean was killed. Steve thought the war was over and went home seemingly not noticing that the Endermen we're still there; Not only that, Jean left the egg she layed a few decades ago under protection by the Endermen to make sure society can be restored by the Endermen. It is surprisingly a fact that the Endermen were exploring the far reaches of the universe far longer than the humans, so its no surprise that they have satellites arouind the Overworld. But then they picked up that Steve was working on stellar warp drive and robust weaponry to take out all of the end for the resources in the space around it. But there was no way the Endermen would let that happen once Jean's close friend Shulk (an Enderman) starting an operation to stop this mass extinction of The End. Shulk ordered a fleet of battle and explorer star ships to be constructed and sent to surprise Steve. Plot The Endermen know about Steve's secret starship and are now on a mission to stop steve and relocate the end to hide it from anyone who would potentially destroy them. The fleet is launched to attack the low orbit of the overworld to only find Steve being all ready for the Endermen to all die. Known characters Endie - The captain of the Enderprise (play on word of Enterprise) Green - A character who is strangely not an enderman. Supposed to resemble Spock Endson - The pilot of tghe Enderprise. Supposed to resemble Hikaru Sulu Emic - A blue eyed enderman, knows about engineering and is supposed to resemble Montgomery Scott Steve - The main antagonist. Known for punching wood with his bare fists. Engineer - A worker on a repair station that blew up (Dead or alive?). Purple Shulker - Background figure on The End, nothing special (yet). Blue Shulker - An assistant on the Enderprise from the deceased repair station. Trivia - The idea of Ender trek was originally thought of in 2015. - The main idea is supposed to be an alternate ending to Minecraft. - The first video took just under half a year to animate (partially due to lack of motivation whenever a file became corrupt). - The second video took almost a whole year to make. - It is uncertain if there will be an episode three of Ender Trek - It may be possible that Ender Trek is apart of a greater timeline no one knows much about, but we're not too sure. - Steve is not a human, but is in fact a legendary cosmic, super life form called "The Steve". -This also implies that not all Steve's are evil. -The Overworld is just a pixel version of Earth, but its position in the cosmos is based on Strangereal.